Deadly Games chapters 1-6 plus epilouge
by NEMESIS
Summary: Hunks fight for survival on an oil rig!!! Guest STARS (pun intended) RE3's....


I hope you guys liked the first story :) Anyways, that was just the prologue. Here is where it gets good. All characters and etc. belong to capcom (with the exception of my characters of course). I hope to be a writer someday guys, so don't leave me hangin with your comments...

  
  


RESIDENT EVIL: DEADLY GAME

Ch.1, It Begins

The helicopters lights were barely visible...ah hell, just about everything was barely visible due to the rain. It was pouring down like he had never seen before. Kurt wanted to be at home...in his bed...next to... 

"Hey chief"

"Huh." he turned to the man beside him. "There's our man." The chopper had landed, and a rough man was stepping down. Jesus, it looked like he had been through hell. Kurt extended his hand in greeting, but the man just looked at him. "The hell you want..." the man said. He was roughly 26, and looked like a war vet. His clothes were ripped, his arm bandaged, and his gas mask broken. Typical agent, kurt thought.

"Hunk, agent 61?" the man asked, "you're to come with me." Hunk looked at him. He didn't look like the other employers. The others were like darth vader: cold, calculating, ruthless. This guy looked like pee wee herman!!! "Sure kid, let's go." he replied. They walked towards a U.S. Army jeep, got situated, and tore out of the helipad. "Where are we going?" Hunk asked. The man didn't turn around. "To get your orders N.61." Hunk smiled and said to himself: Whoopdy friggin do. 

If the other Umbrella employs looked like Darth Vader, who the hell was this guy???"you seem to have a knack for...surviving..." The man said. "Where is the pickup?" Hunk placed the container on the mans desk. The virus. It was almost as deadly as Hunk was. "Hope you have fun with that damn thing" Hunk said. The man didn't flinch at his joke. "Tight ass..." Hunk mumbled. "Are you aware of our...oil rig...facility?" Hunk nodded. "Well," the man started, "We lost contact with it 24 hours ago. It was home to our... plant research. We are canceling your previous assignment. This is your new job." Hunk smiled. This was a piece of cake. Hunk turned to leave when the man stopped him. "One more detail...you have a partner."

After Hunk had left, the man turned around and faced the window. A voice from the shadows spoke out: "Is he the one?" The man didn't budge. "Yes...you know what we want. We trust you can do the job..." The voice replied: "And my payment??? The man turned around. "Don't worry. You will be aptly rewarded." The man looked back out the window as the door closed behind him...the voice had been Russian...

Ch.2, Premission

"SON OF A BITCH!!!" Hunk screamed!!! He was in the agent locker room...and he was pissed. There where 10 other people in the room, all struggling to get out of his way. "Hunk, calm down bro." Kyle, a fellow agent, said. "It's just one mission!!!" Kyle was rewarded with his valor, by being shoved to the ground. After a moments hesatation, Hunk offered his hand to Kyle. They were actually best friends...when Hunk wasn't pissed. "Alright...I'm cool." Hunk looked at his new squad, laughed, and said: "I would be giving you guys a pep talk, but I seriously doubt any of you will make it back. We've got less than an hour people, let's suit up." 

"We...are...bad assess." Hunk heard Kyle mumble. The Team was finishing suiting up (Authers note: If you've ever played RE2, you know what they look like:). Each man was armed with A standard issue submachine gun and magnum. Two people had shotguns, and another guy had a flamethrower. They were Stocking up on ammo and about to get their helmets when they heard the door close. Everyone was quiet as the footsteps got closer. It had to be the recruit. They weren't looking forward to the coming confrontation between him and Hunk. The man rounded the corner. From head to toe, he was dressed like the others. He already had his helmet on, was packing two colt S.A.A.'s, and a custom shotgun. Hunk stepped up to the man. "Your late." he grumbled. A Russian voice replied "So what? Are you going to do something about it ." Hunk laughed. "You've got some balls punk." Hunks grin fadded. "You don't start showing me some respect, I'm going to cut em off." Hunk looked through the helmet. "Take your mask off." He ordered. The man simply asked why. Hunk turned around mumbled something then spun around so fast that he was a blur. When he had stopped, his magnum was pointed at the mans forehead...point blank range. "Take your mask off." Hunk said with a smile. The man, slowely, removed the mask. He had white hair, and had a look that almost reminded Hunk of himself...almost. The man was Russian. "What's your name?" Hunk asked. "I am Nicholai...your new partner" The man was grinning.

Ch. 3, The Ride

A couple hours later, The ten of them were in the air. There would have been 11 of them, but johnny had an emergency. "Lucky stiff." Kyle said jokingly. They were spread out, 5 to a chopper. Everyone was anxious. That's always a bad sign, Hunk thought. He and the Russian didn't hit off, and it was obvious they were going to have problems. They were still a while from the drop site, so Hunk decided to dig up what info he could about the rig. "Kyle...what can you tell me about this place?" Hunk asked. Kyle took off his helmet. "Well, all I can tell you is that this is the companys PRIMARY plant research center. The Ivys from Raccon and that plant in the Spencer Mansion...most of their research was conducted here, Which makes since because the facility is located in the middle of the Atlantic, about fifty eight miles from the mainland. It's disguised as an oil rig, and the Lab is somewhere in it's lower levels. They had a very, very, small security team. They had even fewer weapons."Kyle concluded. Hunk smirked ."I shouldn't have asked."

That information was useless. Hunk already knew all of that. What Kyle didn't mention, was the last transmission from the facility. The orders had said something about an outbreak...subjects escaped...research lost. The usual, Hunk thought. Oh well. He had his orders. Kill survivors, destroy facility, and find an umbrella scientist by the name of Weaver. His thoughts were shattered by the intercom. "Approaching drop site. Suit up."

The choppers cut through the night sky. Zooming in lower to the water. The Rig was just up ahead. It's lights, lighting the path to their destination. The choppers circled the facility...their were no signs of life whatsoever. The choppers dropped their zip lines, and the agents slid down to their target. Once everyone had finished role, Hunk gave the pilots their orders, and the choppers flew off to a nearby umbrella owned barge, where they could refuel and wait for pickup. As Hunk watched the choppers fly away, he sighed. He was alone again...

Ch. 4, The Rig

They were an awesome sight. Each of the ten agents were suited up from head to toe in their issued uniforms, with their gas masks hiding their faces, and with some...their intentions. "Alright," Hunk started, "Jax and Kyle, take the west side. Bobby and Mark, the east. Joe and David the south. Nick and Ross, the north side. You, come with me." The teams split up. Hunk didn't want to pair up with the Russian, but at the same time didn't want to let him out of his sight. Hunk led the way to the rigs operation tower. His submachine gun prepped and ready. Nicholai had his C. Shotgun held out in front of him. As they approached the tower, Hunk started to worry. If the research facility had been overun, shouldn't their be some sort of monster running around? "Split up." Hunk ordered. Nicholai looked surprised. "You trust me?" Hunk grunted. "I'm just following my orders, I sugest you do the same." Nicholai smiled. "That I will..."

The control tower was empty. Who was he kidding the whole friggin facility was empty. Nicholai walked over to the control panel, shouldering his shotgun. He smiled when he saw the words "EMERGENCY SHUTTERS" Easier than Raccon he thought.

Elseware, Nick and Ross were checking the rigs storage room. They were oblivious when the light above the giant shutter in the back of the room turned from red to green. They both jumped out of their skin when they heard the shutter rising. They lifted their weapons and proceded to make their way around the boxes. They both stopped when they heard the shuffling of something coming their way. Thats when the Ivys walked around the corner. That's also when they opened fire...

That was how it was over the entire rig. Shutters going from red to green and Ivys attacking the agents. Over the entire facility gunshots could be heard from the darkness, followed by screams and rants. There were fifteen shutters each one led to the facilitys lower levels. And each one held numerous plants.

Hunk screamed into his intercom as he opened fire into the shutter in front of him: "...Repeat, fall back to the drop point!!!" as he changed his clip, he heard his intercom reply: "there's two many of them!!!" "Bobby!!!" "Dammit! I'm out!" "Wha-- Nooooooo!!!!!!" Hunk cursed as he opened fire again. There were two many of them. He fired off a couple more rounds into the plant creatures before turning and running back to the drop zone.

When Hunk arrived, he was surprised. There were a couple of dead Ivys, and five of his men were there. Of the five, one was poisoned, and the other had a broke leg. Hunk asked "Is this all of us?" Before he could get an answer, he heard something in the distance. " Die you friggin BUSH!!!" A second later, the platform lit up with an explosion, and Ross came flying through a stack of boxes. ".......ow...." was all he could choke out. Hunk helped him to his feet. "Is this all of us?" Kyle, poisoned , replied with a yes sir. Nicolai wasn't present. "What the hell happened???" demanded Mark. Everone was oblivious as the plants began to edge out of the shadows.

"I was with joe when all of a sudden--" David was cut off as two very powerful vines wrapped around his waist and snapped him in two. Everyone jumped and grabbed their weapons, as the Ivys attacked. Hunk had given up the machine gun and was using it as a club. Ross was insane blowing Ivys left and right with his, actually what used to be Nicks, shotgun. Mark was lying in a broken pile on the corner. Kyle was fumbling with his magnum. When he finally got it loaded, an Ivy was about shove him in it's mouth. Instead, he shoves the magnum to the side of it's head and opens fire. The ivy falled after the first shot. Jax was screaming at the top of his lungs firing the flamethrower left and right. It got most of the Ivys...and Kyle. Hunk shoved the broken machine gun down one of the ivy's throats and pulled out his magnum. "Move to the lower levels!!!" He screamed. Jax wasted the rest of his fuel on an ivy that, before dying, promptly picked him up and shoved him in his mouth. Hunk and Ross lifted Bobby to his feet and procedded to retreat.

"Over there!!!" Ross screamed. They headed to a shutter. Apparently, there was only one elavator on the rig that worked. It would be a hell of a lot safer than taking the stairs. Hunk led the way with his magnum, while Ross carried Bobby. When they reached the elavator, Ross proped Bobby against the wall, and unshouldered his shotgun. The elavator had just reached their level when they heard a voice behind them. It was Russian.

"You cannot take the elavator." Nichloai said. "It is in need of repair!!! HA HA HA HAAAAAAAA!!!" Nicholai took aim with his "souvenir" a rocket launcher that was loaded with four rockets, and let lose with two of them. Hunk and Ross scrambled to get away while poor Bobby was Caught in the chest, the rocket caring him into the elevator. The elevator was destroyed, along with most of the hallway. The cable snapped, and the elevator fell to lower levels. It was followed by a tremor that rocked the rig. Hunk checked on Ross who had a shattered arm. Ross threw the shotgun to the ground, and unholsterd his magnum. Hunk lifted him to his feet, and together, they started for the stairs...

Ch. 5, Tyrant

The stairs had been hell. Hunk has now been reduced to two magnum clips. Ross was empty. They had seen Ivy after Ivy after Ivy. The Doctor was dead. Before she died, she had given them the means to destroy the facility. They were in the control room. Hunk was working at The controls while Ross was struggling not to go insane. While Hunk was typing in commands, Ross spotted a file on the counter. It read:

" _In case of emergency, the auto destruct sequence will take over after the codes have been inputed into the computer in the control room. Remember that once the codes have been entered, you will have 10 mins to escape. Also, if the emergency codes are put in, it will require the Jade tyrant's generators in the operating room. This may cause the subject to awake. We are curently working on a way around this dilema. It should be fixed by the 10th."_

Ross was pale. Today was the 8th. Too late... "Hunk," Ross mumbled "don't..." "Don't what???" Hunk asked. "The codes... don't put them in." His reply scared Ross to the bone:

"Too late."

Ross got up, no longer insane. After picking up a Map and a beretta told Hunk to leave. Hunk watched as Ross left the room. Then he saw the file.

"NNNNNNNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO"

Ross shot at the thing, trying hard not turn and run. A vine wrapped around his neck. Ross Lifted his pistol. One shot left. He was tossed against the wall. He looked up through bloody eyes and put the gun to his head. "I won't give you the satisfaction..."

He pulled the trigger.

Elsewhere, Nicholai boarded the chopper. "Where are the others the pilot asked?" You'll meet them soon nicholai said. With that, he unholstered his colts and shot the pilots. A couple of moments later, Nicholai left with the chopper. It was starting to rain. He would get paid...hell, he might even ask for another job! He flew off into the distance.

Ch. 6, The End

Hunk had never been so pissed in his entire life. On the way out of the facility, he got the message that someone (that bastard russian) had called one of the choppers back. That means that he had one escape left and five minutes to get home. When he got on the surface of the rig. It was different. Vines were everywhere. The Ivys where gone, where to he didn't know or care. The chopper was en route and he still had 1 clip left!!! At least that was something. He finally reached the helipad. 

After some searching, he found a flare gun. He loaded a flare, and shot it up. As the flare lit the night up, the quiet was shattered by a roar. Hunk turned around in awe and horror as he saw the sight before him. It was a tyrant. He had been briefed about htem but never actually seen one. It was not like the picture he had seen before. This one was green and had green vines all over it. It was covered in some sort of sap. And every inch of it's body pulsated. It's eye sockets were hollow. he aimed the flare gun as the beast charged...

The night sky was again lit up when the flare connected with the tyrant. The beast was outraged and obviousley in a lot of pain he threw the flare gun down and aimed his magnum. He fired 8 shots, each one knocking the Tyrant back half a step, before he was empty. Damn!!! Out of ammo again!!! The Tyrant looked in Hunks direction. It didn't care about, couldn't even feel, the pain. The Tyrant charged, the vines on it's right arm, becoming sharp as real claws, backhanded Hunk through some boxes. Hunk got up, his right shoulder badly cut, and began to dodge the tyrants attacks. The sound of the chopper getting closer.

The pilot couldn't believe what he saw. What the hell is that thing??? "Lower the rope ladder!!!" his co pilot said. I gotta get Hunk outta there. The chopper came in low...

Hunk ran, rolled under the burning Tyrants claw swipe and jumped for the ladder. He just does make the end of it. As he is lifted up in the air the pilot starts to circle the landing pad. Hunk is halfway up the rope ladder when someone hands him a rocket launcher. "Blow that thing to kingdom come" says the pilot. Hunk lifts up the rocket launcher....... "loser." The tyrant was hit in the chest, blown back a couple of feet, and crashes through some gas canisters, creating an extremely large explosion, at the exact same time the facility goes up. Hunk climbs up into the cargo hold and slumps against the wall.

"I must look like hell..."

Epilogue, Umbrella HQ

Nicholai stood in front of "the man" for the first time since the mission. "You did good. Did you release the ivys, and kill the team members as ordered?" Nicholai responded: "Yes sir."

"And Hunk."

"He's alive. As you commanded." The man looked Nicholai in the face. "The tyrant data?" Nicholai handed the man a disk. The man's face was unreadable. "...Good... wehave another mission for you. Do you remember Carlos and Jill Valentine???"

Nicholai smiled...

So what did you think??? Good or bad??? Drop me a line and let me know!!!


End file.
